


Pixie Dust

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Faith and Trust [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods are like tulpas; belief makes them real. A year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Dust

Dean's watching Ben play baseball—Ben's second baseman—when Gabriel pops out of thin air.

Dean slugs him.

"Hey, what was that for‽" Gabriel exclaims, as Dean shakes out his hand. "Can't an old friend stop in to say hi?"

"Since when are you an old _friend_?" Dean asks, ignoring the way Lisa and Sid and Mary Ellen and several others have turned to stare. "You might've forgotten Dania Beach, Florida and Wellington, Ohio _and Muncie, Indiana_ , but I haven't."

"I am a changed man," Gabriel proclaims. "Speaking of. I ran into Sam."

Before Dean can demand details, Gabriel is gone.


End file.
